Naruto changes his past
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: During the fourth great ninja war everyone but Naruto Sasuke and Sakura are dead till a certain save made by Sasuke changed the path of Naruto and sakuras future before Naruto goes to the past to change how things played out to an extent rated m for gore and later scenes small harem for Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

The world was just going through the fourth great ninja war. The battle field was filled with the corpsesof every ninja in the world minus three who were still alive were Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha who were battling Kaguya otsutsuki Kaguya attacked Sakura who was saved by Sasuke who jumped in front of the attack last second. "How many... Times... Must... I... Say not... To... Get in my... Way..." Sasuke said while coughing up blood. "Hnnn looks like I... Won't... Be... Reviving... My... Clan... After all... So take... My renne-sharringan and transplant... It into... The dobe...so he... Can save... What's left... Of the... World..." Sasuke said before passing out Sakura then quickly took Sasuke's eye and transplanted it into Naruto.

"Naruto how are we going to win this when Sasuke is dead?" Asked Sakura.

Naruto smiled. "Well I don't think we can but I have a way that we can try again but well you will have to place your hand on my back when I try this jutsu out Kurama told me that he created this jutsu and well it will send us back in time but I needed the rennegan to use it but the up side will be that even though we will be back before the academy we will have all our memories jutsu chakra and doujutsu transplanted or not with us so this will be a one shot thing so hold on I will still have all the tailed beasts in me so I will hopefully be able to stop this war before it happens but first" said Naruto as he ran through the handsigns stoping on rat. **"Doujutsu transplant jutsu"** said Naruto as he used his new jutsu to fuse his last blue eye with Hinata's Byakugan then going through more handsigns this time stopping on boar. " Sakura hold on" said Naruto as Sakura put her hand on his shoulders. **"Forbidden style time travel jutsu"** said Naruto as the world around them was distorted before they appeared in their homes.

"Well that was anti climatic" said Naruto.

Soon he heard the sounds of the nine tailed beasts happily chatting as the weren't going to die anytime soon so they would put up with being sealed inside Naruto for now. Naruto walked to the mirror and saw that his right eye wasstill the renne-sharringan and his left eye the Byakugan to which he smiled and stopped chakra flow to his eyes returning them to their normal blue before he started walking to the academy when Naruto saw Hinata getting bullied sighing Naruto ran to her side well yelling at the bullies to leave her alone. "Oh look it's the idiot trying to save the freak" Naruto smirked before crossing his fingers.

 **"Shadow clone jutsu"** said Naruto as ten clones popped into existence sending the bullies running just then Ko showed up and grabbed Hinata.

"Lady Hinata are you okay did that brat hurt you?" Asked Ko.

Naruto then turned to Ko while subconsciously activating both his Doujutsu shocking Ko. "Where did you get that eye? Thieving demon" said Ko before charging at Naruto. Naruto dodged easily before dropping into a low jonin stance that he saw Kakashi use before and ran at Ko. Naruto held his hand out as a blue orb formed in said hand Naruto then disappeared in a yellow flash before he reappeared behind Ko slamming the rasengan into Ko's back. Naruto then walked up to Hinata.

"Are you okay Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto.

Hinata blushed and pushed her index fingers together. "Y-yes I am O-okay. M-may I a-a-ask what y-your name is?" Asked Hinata.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I think I like you Hinata-chan" said Naruto as he turned and walked away.

Ko looked up from the ground as Naruto walked away. "How dare you steal our beloved Yondiame's signature jutsu and the Hirashine" said Ko effectively pissing off Naruto.

"Steal my own fathers jutsu why would I do that when I can surpass my mother and father" said Naruto. "But if you don't believe that he's my father you can ask him yourself and deal with my mother at the same time" said Naruto as he ran through handsigns. **"Forbidden jutsu Edo tensei"** said Naruto as he slammed his hand into the ground bringing out two coffins which opened revealing both Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. **"Gedo art Renne rebirth"** shouted Naruto fully bringing both his parents back to life.

"Sochi is that you?" Asked Kushina.

"Naruto why are we back in the village?" Minato asked.

"I brought you both back so we can be a family and well this Hyuuga idiot said that i stole your Hirashin and rasengan when I learnt them on my own but this village thinks of me as a demon because they don't know the difference between a kunai and the sealing scroll that holds the kunai but I digress I just saved the beautiful Hyuuga girl from some bullies and this asshole thinks that I'm the one that tried to hurt her" Naruto explained before he leaned up to his parents ears. _"I love her mom and dad but I don't know if she feels the same for me"_ whispered Naruto shocking his parents before they looked at the girl and smiled then they looked at Ko.

"Ko Hyuuga if you or any hyuuga ever hurt our son again or try to interfere in his love life I will personally go after all Hyuuga that stand in his way got that?" Said Minato earning a nod from Ko who darted off leaving the Hyuuga heiress with Naruto who then turned to her.

"Hinata just so you know the reason I have the Byakugan and the Renne-sharringan is that I'm from a future where everyone was dead including you I decided to use a transplant jutsu to transplant your Byakugan from that time into my left eye and Sasuke from my timeline died protecting Sakura so she transplanted his eye to me then I used a jutsu that sent me back in time so I could save those that died but there was one in that timeline who I couldn't live without and that was you Hinata-chan so I came back to save everyone but mainly you as I love you" said Naruto before tears rolled down his cheeks. "I just hope you feel the same for me this time" said Naruto before he turned around while deactivating his doujutsu.

"N-Naruto-kun I-I d-don't k-know if I love you yet b-but I do feel something for you I just don't understand what it is yet so p-p-please give me some time and we will go from there ok?" Asked Hinata earning a nod from Naruto.

"Thank you Hinata-chan that means a lot coming from the one who saved me on multiple occasions in my timeline" said Naruto earning a blush and shocked look from Hinata, Minato and Kushina.

"I saved you?" Hinata asked.

"Yes one time I was about to give up during a war to save the world and you grabbed my hand and told me something I told you once which was that you believed in me" said Naruto to which Hinata just smiled.

"M-maybe w-we can start as boyfriend and girlfriend and see how it goes for now though we will just be dating in secret until I know if I feel the same way you do" Hinata said without realizing that she almost got over her stutter.

"Oh and Hinata-chan you got to believe in yourself and you will beable to do anything even be Hokage one day right Tou-san?" Asked Naruto.

"right Naruto" said Minato as he grabbed Kushina's shoulder and used the Hirashin to quickly arrive at the Hokage tower shocking Hiruzen.

"Minato, Kushina how?" Asked Hiruzen.

"My son brought us back" said Minato.

 **Back with Naruto**

"Hinata grab my hand" said Naruto and Hinata did just that. Naruto then smiled as he Hirashin'd straight to Hinata's bedroom where he set her down on her bed. "See you at the academy my Hime" said Naruto as he then Hirashin'd to the Hokage tower again shocking Hiruzen.

"I am defiantly to old for this shit" said Hiruzen before looking back at Naruto. "Now Naruto how did you bring back Minato and Kushina?" Asked the aged Hokage.

"Well easy Jiji I am from a future where the world was about to be destroyed but seeing as there wasn't anyone to save and Sasuke's renne-sharringan was transplanted to my right eye I decided to save Hinata's Byakugan from that era in case the jutsu that the Kyuubi showed me didn't work but the jutsu sends me and whoever is in contact with me to their bodies from our past but all that was left was Sakura and me so I brought her back to help me save the future I also have all nine tailed beasts sealed in me it happened during the fourth great ninja war but I digress we are getting off topic the jutsu I used brought me and Sakura back in time with all of the knowledge and jutsu as well as any chakra reserves and doujutsu we had transplanted back with us so I have reserves that would match the sage of the six paths as well as these two doujutsu" said Naruto as he flashed he Byakugan and renne-sharringan making the three Kage level shinobi sweatdrop.

"Sochi looks like you grew up well in your timeline" said Kushina.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Not really being in and out of the hospital from beatings and Ero-sannin not being there when he should have or even Tsunade-baachan being no where to be found didn't help" said Naruto before backing away as his moms Hair started to resemble Kurama's Nine tails swaying violently. "Mind you that was mostly because of Danzo and his two stooges controlling everything from the shadows Before Sasuke killed Danzo he was still trying to make me into an emotionless weapon for his root division" said Naruto not realizing that he basically summoned the shinigami as he now had two pissed off Kage's and the red death wanting to kill the three Advisors.

The sandiame snapped his fingers summoning his Anbu. "GET ALL THE CLAN HEADS AND THE CIVIALIAN COUNCIL AS WELL AS DANZO, HOMURA AND KOHARU FOR A COUNCIL MEETING NOW" yelled Haruzen Sarutobi making all the Anbu in the room shinshun out of the room and gather all the council members.

 **timeskip the next day**

Naruto was walking to the academy when he noticed some of the glairs he was getting but decided to ignore them as he just wanted to get his day over with so he can train in his six paths chakra mode. Naruto soon came up on the academy and saw that everyone was there and decided to change things up a bit and sat by Hinata who blushed at him sitting by her. "Hello Hinata-chan how are you?" Asked Naruto.

"I am g-good N-N-Naruto-kun" replied Hinata.

"I'm glad I hope that today goes well" he said as he tired to pass the time while waiting for Iruka to arrive.

 **Time skip four years later**

We see Naruto walking to the academy for his graduation exam which he personally made himself the dobe of the class just so he could hide his true skills. Once he got to the class room he sat down by Hinata who smiled at Naruto as over the years they started to become more then friends and now we're dating when they weren't doing family activities or training but they found themselves happier together and Naruto helped correct some of Hinata's problems with her families fighting style and it paid off as she could now hold her own against her father and well she was proud of her accomplishment. Once Naruto sat down he held Hinata's hand and smiled at her. After about five more minutes of waiting Iruka showed up and started slowly calling the names of all the students for the exam till he called Naruto and led him to the exam room. "Ok Naruto I want to see the clone jutsu, substitution jutsu, transformation jutsu and one or two of your choice" said Iruka.

Naruto crossed his fingers. "Shadow clone jutsu" said Naruto as the entire room was filled with solid clones of Naruto. Naruto then replaced him and his clones with the third Hokage who was reading his icha icha.

"ohh you have been a naughty girl haven't you" said Sarutobi not realizing his surroundings until Iruka coughed. Sarutobi put his book in his pocket before suddenly being switched back with Naruto who was smiling.

"transform" said Naruto changing into the fourth Hokage before transforming back and holding out one hand creating a blue orb that Iruka recognized before it dissipated. "So Iruka-sensei did you learn anything new?" Asked Naruto with a smile.

"yea I learnt that my Hokage is a perv" said Iruka.

"well we all learn something new but still he has lots to learn other then that I think I completed my test?" Said Naruto.

"Yes Congradulations Naruto you passed" said Iruka.

Naruto walked out with his headband on his head and smiled but Hinata looked like she didn't feel to good so Naruto did what he normally would do in his origins time line and took her to the hospital to make sure she was ok.

Once Naruto arrived at the hospital using a version of the Hirashin he got the doctors to take a look at her while he waited in the waiting room for fifteen minutes before the doctors came out and explained she somehow gained a disease that makes her muscles slowly degenerate till she can't move to which Naruto started crying before he Hirashin'd to Hinata's father and Hirashin'd him to Hinata where her father started crying for the first time since his wife's death. "I'm so sorry Hinata I wish there was more I could do to make up for what I did in the past but I know that it wouldn't matter as I have dishonoured my role as a parent but know that I love you" said Hiashi before he looked to Naruto. "Even though I am quite mad about you touching me I must thank you for bringIng me her so if you would like I could help you master your Byakugan eye" said Hiashi shocking Naruto.

"W-wait how did you know?" Asked Naruto.

"Easy Ko told me that when you battled him you had it and said that you told him you are from a different timeline where my daughter died in the fourth great ninja war and you transplanted using a jutsu as a precaution if the time travel jutsu didn't work properly" said Hiashi. "He also told me that you had a sharringan mixed with the rennegan which surprised me but I will train you in what I know so your Byakugan more efficiently" finished Hiashi.

"Thank you Hiashi-sama it would be an honour" said Naruto before he turned and left crying that his new girlfriend was going to die earlier then before as he was walking through the village he bumped into someone knocking both him and the individual down. "Sorry for bumping into you" said Naruto as he went to help the person up when he got a look at said person he was shocked he was looking at a beautiful young girl that he recognized before he heard the Nibi speak up in his head. **"That is Yugito Nii my old container you must have changed the past a lot for this to happen but either way I'm sure she would fall for you as I have"** said the Nibi. "Hello number two, I am number 9" said Naruto shocking Yugito.

"Wait your number 9?" Asked Yugito earning a nod in response.

"my name is Naruto Uzumaki and well I am the next stage of the six paths but on a brighter note I can definitely say your quite beautiful" said Naruto making Yugito blush.

"my name is Yugito Nii" she responded.

"come with me Yugito-chan" said Naruto grabbing Yugito's hand before he Hirashin'd them to the top of the Hokage stone faces. "Yugito-chan please keep this a secret as well I'm from the future one where you aren't alive and well before I came back I was basically the last one on earth but Wellington guess I changed history as your in my village this time around. Other then that I have the future Nibi and all the other tailed beasts in me so ya I am basically the next sage but well I wanted to prepare myself for the fourth great ninja war but that for later for now would you like to be on my team when team placement is done?" Asked Naruto earning a nod as he was the only one Yugito knew in the village. "Also do you have a place to stay?" He asked to which she shook her head. "You can stay with me then I will just put up a protection seal around my apartment you can have the bed and I will take the couch I know it ain't much but it's the least I could do" he finished.

* * *

Sorry guys I don't know how this council meeting would go if someone can give me ideas it would be much appreciated as there are certain things that I have trouble writing and council meetings like this would be one anyhow please no flamming the council meeting would fill the first chapter more and leave more explanation to certain things


	2. Chapter 2

**the next day**

Naruto woke up and went outside to train when he saw Hinata walking around. Naruto decided it was best if he escorted her around. "Hinata-chan what are you up to?" Asked Naruto.

"O-oh Naruto-kun I am on m-my w-w-way to the store" said Hinata.

"I thought you were in the hospital I was worried" said Naruto.

"I w-w-was until Y-y-your mom brought l-l-lady Tsunade in to heal me now I-I-I am better" said Hinata.

"I am so glad" said Naruto as he hugged her before using Hirashin to take her to training ground 7 his old training grounds.

"W-w-why are we a-a-at the t-t-training grounds?" Asked Hinata.

Naruto scratched his head before responding. "I have something to show you" said Naruto before activating both doujutsu and finally his chakra cloak which the chakra from the cloak alone summoned all of the leafs available ninja around him causing Naruto to sigh. "Looks like the cats out of the bag so to say. Well everyone this is my full power all of my chakra gives me a power stronger then the firsts in fact if I am correct I can use every jutsu any shinobi could use including the firsts but only when in this mode it's just too bad I can only use it for fifty minutes before the strain becomes too much" said Naruto soon a few people wanted proof in a mock spar so they sent Yamato and Kakashi to test him. **"Wood style forest cage"** said Naruto as a cage of trees appeared around Yamato and Kakashi.

Kalashi smirked before running through his own hand signs. **"Fire style fireball jutsu"** said Kakashi as he started breathing out a fireball at Naruto.

 **"Lava shield, lava style ressenshurken"** said Naruto as he brought up a lava shield from the ground before using some of it to combine with his wind style ressenshurken to create a lava version before throwing it at Kakashi who quickly substituted himself with a log soon finding out how deadly hat jutsu was as it even destroyed a section of the forest cage surrounding them but even then the jutsu had to be at least SS rank he thought.

"Sorry Kakashi I forgot the power of that SSS rank jutsu" said Naruto before he ran through handsigns. **"Six paths style elemental fireworks"** said Naruto before he started firing small rockets into the sky before they blew up creating a beautiful display of elemental power.

"Impressive Naruto I haven't seen that many elements used before by one ninja I believe we should promote him to tokubetsu jonin when he gets through the chuunin exams anyone agree?"asked Hiruzen earning nods of approval before Naruto stepped forward towards Hinata.

"Hinata-chan lets have a Byakugan spar I will try to limit the chakra to my rennesharingan eye as to make it fair for you" said Naruto as he tried to activate only his Byakugan failing and activating his timelines Sasuke's eternal mangekyo sharingan but considering it an improvement compared to the full power of the eye and they both dropped into the gentle fist stance surprising Hiashi.

"Naruto two things. How are you so familiar with our fighting stance and why did you choose Hinata and not me?" Asked Hiashi.

"Easy in my old timeline I fought and beat Neji Hyuuga in the chuunin exams and for why I chose Hinata that was because in my timeline she was way stronger then you she went toe to toe with the sage of the six paths also known as Haguromo and his brother Hamura otsutsuki's mother Kaguya who had the sharingan Byakugan and rennegan and could utilize all abilities at once yet My Hinata was pushing her back until black zetsu who was her consciousness given life stabbed her through the heart with a sword he created out of stone after that I started to break down and went into hiding for a bit until Sasuke and Sakura made me come out of my funk" said Naruto.

"Wait your saying that Hinata can surpass me how?" Asked Hiashi.

"The answer to that is be a better father and treat her with kindness her heart may be full of kindness but she could surpass even me if given the chance that is why I will train her in what I know till she is strong enough to be concsidered a Jonin in rank but it will leave her Byakugan and gentle fist training to you" said Naruto.

Hiashi bowed. "Thank you Naruto you have done more for this village by offering to train Hinata in what you know from the future then you will ever know" said Hiashi.

Naruto then surprised everyone even more by performing one of the Hyuugas main branch jutsu rotation.

"Naruto who taught you that?" Asked Hiashi.

"No one I just remembered Neji using it in my timeline along with another Jutsu" said Naruto as he got ready to use the eight trigrams 64 palms just by going through memories and using his sharingan and Byakugan to copy them. Naruto then turned towards an empty space in the crowd. "Your within my field of diviation" said Naruto as he prepared to run at his invisible opponent. **"Eight trigrams 64 palms"** he yelled as he suddenly struck at his opponents 64 chakra points within fifteen seconds making him materialize.

Minato was the first one to recognize him as the one who took him and Kushina from Naruto. "You what are you doing here?" Asked a very pissed Minato.

"I'm here for the Kyuubi brat and you cannot stop me" said the masked man.

Naruto looked at him before activating his chakra cloak and his sharingan eye changed to the rennesharingan. "Obito Uchiha you are going to be punished for your future crimes now and I will hand the judgment. The verdict is you are sentenced to death right now" said Naruto.

"And what can you do you cant even hit me your just a little brat" he said before being proved wrong.

 **"Ice style ressendrill"** said Naruto as he uses hirashin to appear right infront of his opponent and plunged his drill shaped ressengan through his opponents stomach.

"How you shouldn't be fast enough" said Obito as he disappeared into his dimension to heal himself and train before trying to get the tailed beasts. "I will be back in ten years" thought Obito.

Back with Naruto and the others

"how? How is that Obito?" Asked Kakashi.

"Well he didn't die when he was crushed he ended up saved by Madara Uchiha who then planted lies in his mind before he saw you kill Rin" said Naruto causing Kakashi to flinch.

"Well this has been a long day Naruto why don't you stay at the Hyuuga estate for tonight and have dinner and breakfast with us as a thanks" said Hiashi.

"Sure but where would I stay Hiashi-sama?" Asked Naruto.

"Well I think you earned my trust you can sleep in the same room as my daughter Hinata" said Hiashi causing both Hinata and Naruto to blush.

"Thank you so much Hiashi-sama" said Naruto.

"No problem Naruto you have done more for his village then anyone in a long time" said Hiashi.

"Well there is something else I can do" Naruto as he then ran through handsigns. **"Forbidden jutsu Edo tensei"** said Naruto as two coffins appeared out of the ground before opening revealing the first and second Hokages. **"Geodude art renne rebirth"** said Naruto completing the ritual.

"Wait are we back in the village?" Asked the first Hokage.

"Looks to be brother but I wonder who revived us using my jutsu then completed it" said the second Hokage.

"That would be me I guess you could call me Naruto of the six paths" said Naruto.

"Wait you how could a child like you be able to revive me and my brother?" Asked the second Hokage a little cautious as it could be a trick.

"I'll show you" said Naruto as he sat down in a meditative position slowly absorbing nature energy and entering sage mode before activating both doujutsu and entering his chakra cloak with nine truth seeking balls hovering around his head like an archway. "This is my full power" said Naruto as chakra radiated from him as if he had an endless supply. "In this mode I not only have access to all six elements and all the sub elements like wood and lava but also the elements of yin and yang which means I can create life with ease but I digress I should tell you the whole story including the fact that I have all nine tailed beasts in me but not only that I'm from a timeline where the world was about to end and well the only three people that were alive were me Sakura and Sasuke who ended up dieing protecting Sakura before giving me his rennesharingan as he gave his last breath. My true love died too protecting me while fighting Kaguya otsutsuki so I took one of her eyes from my timeline and fused it with my own before sending myself and Sakura back to change things and end the war early so I figured what better way then having the two original gods of shinobi help and train me a little better as I only just started using wood style and lava style but I am good with wind style" finished Naruto before starting to run through handsigns he seen in his time. **"Six paths wood style Temple of time"** said Naruto creating a church made out of wood before it started changing to brick with stained glass.

"I've never used that jutsu before" said Hashirama.

"That's because you only taught me the basics for it and told me that it is a temple where you can get seven years training in one day without shadow clones and that you had invented it during the fourth shinobi war once you were revived and seeing my full power you thought we would have a better chance at winning" responded Naruto.

"Well brother looks like in the future you are smarter" said Tobirama teasing his brother.

"Lord second if I may can I challenge you two to a full battle no killing blows just test each other because in my timeline I was named the new God of shinobi but I just want to be able to test myself against the best right now" said Naruto.

"Sure but one question. What is your name?" Asked Hashirama.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto.

"Well I'm glad there are Uzumaki left in the world" said Tobirama as he liked them.

"Well one of your students the one known as Danzo tried to make them extinct as to gain power" said Naruto not realizing that he just pissed off one of the few people that could be considered a shinigami.

"He won't be around much longer when I'm done" said Tobirama and Hashirama in unison.

Naruto gulped before changing his rennesharingan to the eternal mangekyo sharingan. "Whenever you are ready" said Naruto before all three ran through handsigns making all around them back up as they knew this could end up with explosions.

 **"Water style water dragon jutsu"** said all three of them at the same time creating three massive water dragons and causing everyone else to sweat drop as the size easily dwarfed any jutsu Hiruzen or Kakashi could create.

"Well I guess this could be an interesting battle as they are proving to be the three strongest shinobi in the world" said Asuma earning nods from everyone including the ever stotic Hiashi.

As the jutsu's clashed there was a huge explosion of water. Naruto then ran through more handsigns. **"Magnet release ressengan"** said Naruto as his jutsu hit Hashirama causing him to be frozen in place as he was magnetized to himself.

"He paralyzed Hashirama-sama" said a shocked Kurenai.

"Now only one left" Naruto said as he went through handsigns before running up to Tobirama before disappearing in a yellow flash shocking Tobirama enough to cause him to start to try sensing where Naruto was. "Right here lord second" said Naruto as he put a hand on Tobirama's back. **"Water prison jutsu"** said Naruto trapping Tobirama in a prison of steel like water.

"Well you made me second guess my abilities you have more right to be known as God of shinobi then me and my brother you bested both of us I am proud that you are in charge of the future" said Tobirama as Naruto released both him and his brother.

"It has been along time since I had a good battle like that I will be happy to battle like that again. Also I know there is more to why you brought me and my brother along" said Hashirama.

"Well I guess you caught me. Your rival Madara is still alive and kicking right now he's weak but he has the rennegan but still is far from as powerful as me but I just wanted to give you a chance to have your redemption fight" said Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to say I have to put my stories on hiatus until I heal as I just got out of surgery so I will continue then after I heal sorrry about that


	4. Poll

There is a poll for my new story that I'm currently working on I'm thinking of giving him a new power that was dormant for a very long time basically Naruto is 99% human 1% sayian so I was thinking because the 1% comes from 100000 years back he might not get it but might not get it


End file.
